


Dissension

by BlueBloodstains



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Grimbark!Jade Harley - Freeform, This is a Candlenights gift for my moirail AceIrregular!, doesn't follow canon, i wrote this and immediately hated it, in record time too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBloodstains/pseuds/BlueBloodstains
Summary: In which an arguement takes place.This is a Candlenights gift for my moirail, AceIrregular! They're great, go check em' out!https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceIrregular/pseuds/AceIrregular





	Dissension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceIrregular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceIrregular/gifts).



> GUESS WHAT FUCKERS IM NOT DEAD  
> SURPRISE
> 
> No but really, if any of you follow my other story, Red Carnations, I'm going to update it soon! I promise!

Your name is Jade Harley and you're not really sure how it happened. You’re just so angry. It's almost overwhelming, and if you weren't so furious you think you’d be afraid of it all.

You don't even know what you're so angry at. You just are. Fury and hurt and malice fuels you, some your own (old wounds pulled apart and newly fresh once more) and some not, compelling you to  _OBEYOBEYOBEYOBEY **OBEY-**_

“Jade? Fuck, Is that you?” A voice asks, and you know this voice. Of course you know this voice. How could you not? You turn around, and you see him. “Damn it, what did she do to you? That grubslinging bulgestain of an empress-” (Half of you wants to vigorously agree with him, while the somewhat larger half of you wants to rip his throat out for daring to insult Her Imperious Condescension.)

It's Karkat, because of course it is. A myriad of emotions swirl within you, most of them unpleasant and dangerous (for whom, you're not sure).

You growl and step forward menacingly, thoughts filled to the brim with candy red blood on the floor, but you stop. And then you're angry at yourself, as well. You're livid. Why would you ever want to hurt Karkat? This isn't you, this isn't you it isn't you _it isn't you_.

_But what if it is?_

_OBEY._

“Karkat, you shouldn’t be here,” You spit, desperately trying to withhold your wrath, to keep yourself in check. So you don't do something you'll regret later.

“Jade, what the fuck happened to you? I mean, I know what the hell happened, but.. just.. what the fucking hell!” His voice is uncharacteristically sad, but it's somehow comforting to you that as always, he doesn’t know when to shut up or lower his voice. You can sympathize with the ever-present anger still laced within his tone.

_OBEY._

You clench your fists, your nails digging grooves in your palms deep enough to bleed. You quelch the urge to whine and curl up in a ball, to be complacent and willing to do whatever horrific task she assigns. _But he insulted the empire,_ you say to yourself. _That's enough reason to kill him, right?_ You frown. _But it's Karkat. Could I kill Karkat? I could, maybe._ Your indecision is frustrating. Is this what conflicting sprites felt before they exploded?

He frowns and steps forward. You scowl and step back. Your throat rumbles softly, a warning.

“Don't come any closer. I will fucking murder you.” You snarl, and Karkat looks like he wants to snarl right back.

“It won't be the first time I've died in this shitty ass game. And by the way things seem to be going, it probably won't be the last, either.” Karkat grumbles.

His stubbornness is frustrating you still. Has he always been like this? That's a stupid question, and you know the answer immediately after you ask it. Of course he has. It's Karkat, after all.

“God, you're so annoying! Why can't you just fucking leave already? You're always so goddamn stubborn!” You seethe, anger curling in your gut, thick and awful. “You’ve always been this fucking stubborn, since the beginning! Learn to swallow your pride and take the fucking hint, would you?”

"There seems to be a tragic fucking hint deficient here, Harley! Because I'm not taking shit." 

"Just leave! Go off and have a self-pity party to yourself like you always do when nobody else is looking! You don't need to be here!"

Karkat scowls, stepping forward again. In your fury, you step forward as well. “Oh wow, I seem to have miraculously learned how to do an incredible impression of something that doesn't give a shit! Go fuck yourself Harley, I'm not going anywhere.”

You both invade the other’s personal space, not caring anymore of it.

“I forgot how absolutely obnoxious you are, Karkat! You like to act like you're so important when really you're an insecure wannabe masquerading as a sorry excuse of a ‘leader’! What kind of leader lets his team slaughter themselves?” You know that's a weak spot, a low blow, a chink in Karkat’s armor. You can see the effects of it, in the way he sours, in every sense of the word.

Your faces are close, now. He is tense, clenching his fists.

“Yeah? Well at least I could actually help my team at all!” You think you hear the sound of something- maybe something captchalogueing?- but it quickly is forgotten. “You were busy sleeping most of the time in your session, but I'm sure you won the ‘Teammate of The Year!’ Award, with a proper fucking ceremony and everything. Did you hang your fucking certificate on your workblock’s wall?”

You open your mouth to respond, but you don't get to say anything because Karkat smashes you on the head with the blunt side of Homes Smell Ya Later.

 _OBE_ -

Pain flares for a second before it goes dark; everything goes dark.

\---------

You won the game. The new universe is lovely, but it is a bit unusual to not have some sort of objective to complete, some mission to follow. For now your objective is simply to be and to enjoy it. It's strange, but not unwelcome.

You haven't been here long. There are still some loose ends that need tying up. You still need to apologize for some of the things you did as you were grimbark, and while you know your friends will forgive your actions, you still feel the guilt that comes with them. Karkat is the first.

You find him at his new hive, unsurprisingly.

“Hey, Karkat, do you have a minute?” You ask. He grouchily looks up at you, but grouchy is his normal, so you of course don't take it personally. “I've got all the time in the world, now that that hellscape is done and over with,” he replies.

You guiltily smile. “Karkat, I'm sorry-” Karkat interrupts you. “If this is about you feeling guilty for the ridiculous shouting match we had before the game was over and you were grimdark or grimbark or whatever the fuck, you can go home and do whatever probably shameful thing it is you do when you're alone, Harley, because I've already forgiven you for that.”

Karkat is completely stonefaced, his mouth downturned in his usual front of annoyance and displeasure. You're taken aback, but then you sigh in relief, your irrational anxiety dispelled. Though, your guilt still lingers. “I did awful things, Karkat. I'm sorry, because that was me but not me and I-”

He scowls. “Harley, if you apologize again, I'm going to personally take your speakstrings and feed them to the Mother Grub. I forgave you. Got it?”

You smile, and laugh a little at his empty threat. The nasty feelings aren't gone, but you can live with them, if only for now. Now will be enough.

“Yeah, okay. Got it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I hate it
> 
> This is for my moirail AceIrregular! Go check em' out!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceIrregular/pseuds/AceIrregular


End file.
